The Queen
"She means well, but she's just a tad clumsy about things. Something like a big, loving, great dane puppy that destroys your living room on it's way to tackling you with affection." The Queen is a tall, twenty-year-old woman with medium-length brown hair tied back in a braid and brown eyes. Despite being above-average in stature and having an athletic build, she is admittedly rather plain where looks are concerned, with her only favorite feature being her nose and her arched eyebrows (she is secretly highly critical of herself.) Her favorite past times since her childhood have always included being outdoors, climbing on everything in the castle, and sparring. During her travels outside the castle as the Hero of Brightwall, she greatly enjoyed partaking in underground fight club matches to gain money, but has since kept this a secret, referring to her favorite past job as, "Making pies in Brightwall." After becoming the Queen of Albion, she has made great effort to conceal some of the shadier actions of her past and take on a more regal persona... but it doesn't always seem to stop her rough-around-the-edges nature from showing through. She has been rumored to have affections for both men and women in the past, but no romance has ever been official. After becoming the Queen of Albion, she did her best to repair the envrionmental damage done to Bowerstone by the factories, fulfilled all of her promises and gained repute as a "Good Queen" but due to the kingdom's budget, she wound up losing 3/4ths of her kingdom's population to the war with the Crawler, later gaining her the nickname, the "Fail Queen of Albion." Physical Profile Name: '"The Queen" '''Title: '''The Queen of Albion '''Age: '''20 (Born July 23, Leo) '''Height: '''5'8 ½" / 173cm '''Weight: '''143 lb / 65 kg '''Eye color: '''Brown '''Facial Features: ' Angular, but thin features. A pointed chin and nose, arched eyebrows, but otherwise rather plain in appearrance, if not a bit androgynous. She has a very faint scar above her right eyebrow from a wound that never healed properly. 'Makeup & Tattoos: ' None 'Hair color: ' Brown '''Hair Length: '''Shoulder-length, usually tied into a low braid. '''Ornamentation: '''None '''Markings: '''When she uses will, she gets blue will lines curling up her body in a pattern akin to Auroran tribal art, but it's dim. The Queen does not use will enough to get permanent markings or have strongly glowing will lines. '''Flesh Tone: '''Fair '''Residence: '''Bowerstone Castle '''Occupation: Queen of Albion Military: '''She makes the calls regarding Albion's military, but the real role of Supreme Commander, or General goes to Logan, whom the soldiers seem to be most loyal to. '''Criminal Background: '''She's had a few run-ins with the authorities during her youth, after escaping the castle and before becoming Queen, but nothing too serious. Just physical fights, a few charges on public drunkenness, and a single time where she harassed a guard. '''Pets: '''A border collie named Jack. '''Romance: '''She's been single most of her life, save for a few brief, strained relationships in the past. In her mind, she does not want to get attached to any one person due to the heartbreak she experienced the first time she fell in love. In her mind, it's simply not worth it to get too emotionally invested in one person when she has a much more pressing job to put her mind to. Romance is one of the things furthest in the back of her mind until she finds herself falling for a certain ginger balverine. '''Family: '''Her mother is the former hero Queen, Sparrow. Her eldest brother is Logan, former King of Albion. Her second eldest brother is Dorian, the second King of Albion. Her half brother is Crow Beck, the adventurous illegitimate child of Sparrow and Walter Beck. '''Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. Persona: '''Good natured, stubborn, headstrong, friendly, naive, clumsy, workaholic. '''Clothing: Tends to wear the Practical Princess ensemble. Her dress style is rarely ever flashy. She doesn't often wear dresses, not out of distaste for them (she actually rather likes them) but more because it's time consuming. Equipment: '''One pistol, one sword, two fists. Hurr. '''Magic: '''A fireball spell. '''Schooling: Pretty typical education for a royal who grew up in the walls of Bowerstone Castle. Private tutelage, excelled in music and literature, but was all around fairly average academically. She still plays piano from time to time. '''Class: '''Fighter Trivia *According to the games, she is ambidextrous, able to accurately wield a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. *Despite being a slightly overactive kid, she was a little pudgy before she first left the castle got into boxing and combat. *She has attempted to learn parkour many times, but her natural clumsiness will probably forever prevent her from ever being adept at it. Occasionally, however, she manages to pull off a decent technique, such as during the fight on the Bower Bridge with Chance Styx. Most of the other times, however, she winds up faceplanting. *Her fighting style, height and build are based on female MMA fighter Gina Carano. *She has no real religious standing, but acknowledges the Light God, Avo, and the Shadow God, Skorm. She is probably somewhere between Agnostic and Deist. *She sits somewhere on the chaotic-good region of the alignment scale. This is a source of a lot of her inner conflicts about being a good ruler, as she had always been rather anti-authority. *Her favorite drink is Ice Wine. *Despite being tall (the appropriate hero morph in game,) she is not a marksman at all. This seems to be a recurring trait among Sparrow's children, save for Dorian, ironically, who spends most of his time intoxicated. *Her real name is known to her siblings but, in the spirit of the games that left the hero unnamed, it is never used. The closest thing to a personal name she gets is when Crow refers to her by her childhood nickname, Bunny. Sometimes, people call her Queenie, as well. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters